THUNDERA I
by JUANIS
Summary: ALGUIEN TIENE QUE IR A UN LEJANO Y CONOCIDO PLANETA, QUE CIERTA PERSONA DETESTA, UNA NOVELA MAS DE LAS INCREIBLES ALARIAN Y MICHU... DEJEN REVIEWS Y ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN


**Todo era tranquilidad en el Templo Sagrado, (o seo parecia) Fer como siempre estaba en una misión, protegiendo el universo y Piccolo a regañadientes se tuvo que quedar a cuidar de sus retoños, Tenia a todos castigados por travesuras, excepto a Calixto quien tenia en el comedor dándole un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.**

**El resto de los enanos rumiaban su coraje en las afueras del templo... **

**Kiba: Calixto sabe como controlar a nuestro padre.- meneo la cabeza hacia los lados.- siempre consigue lo que quiere y de la forma más tonta que puede existir.**

**Kiba: sonriendo, haciendo gestitos, pidiendo las cosas con chistes y otros metodos.- mirando hacia otro lado.- Y pensar que es hijo de nuestro padre y lo consiente cuanto quiere.**

**Galatea: ¡Como se ve que es su consentido!**

**Aaron: Si es cierto -se sienta a un lado con su hermana**

**Oril: ¡Como se ve que siempre consigue lo que quiere con esa sonrisita estupida!**

**Catahas: ¿No le dolera la cara siempre sonriendo? -se sienta y se abraza a sus piernas- Extraño a mamá, ella es pareja con todos ¿Cuando va a volver de esa mision?**

**Galatea: No se, oigan ¿A donde dijo que iba a ir?**

**Aaron: Pues.. a... ¡Thundera! Pero no quiere que papá se entere o se enojaria mucho**

**Cat: ¿Y porque se enojaría? ¿Que hay de especial alla Alarian? **

**Kiba, sonriendo maliciosamente: Pues yo estoy pensando en decirselo.**

**Dende quien habia terminado de hacer una traducción de un libro se acerca a su hermana mayor: Hermana, ¿No crees que le harías un gran problema a madre si lo comentas?**

**Kiba: esta es Lion-o, que fue el ex-esposo de madre. a padre le da algo de celos y se pone furioso cuando se habla de él en su presencia**

**Galatea: Uuuuuy eso no me lo sabia! ¿Y es guapo ese Lion-o? ¿Que hace alla, es un guerrero?**

**Aaron: Se me hace raro ver a papá celoso!**

**Dende: pues creetelo.- Le corre un escalofrio por la espalda.- La ultima vez que tuvo celos, casi vuelva el Templo entero.**

**Todos los niños: ¡¡Oooooraleeeee!**

Galy: ¿Y porque tuvo un arranque de celos? 

**Kiba: Porque el abu-tio Mike hablo de Lion-o en presencia suya.**

**Aaron: Chales! Pues que hace ese guey, que es un rey o que!**

**Kiba: sep, es el rey de los thunderianos.**

**Kiba, se sonroja: Pero no es ni la mitad de bueno que mi Track.**

**Galy: ¡¡¡Dejo a un rey por papá! ¡Eso sí que es amor!**

**Dende: No Galy n n U, Ese Lion-o dejo a mamá por ser mutante, despues conocio a padre.**

**Aaron: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Si tu lo dices Alarian**

**Kiba: ¬¬ ¿que quieres decir con esas palabras, ENANO?- Crucifica a su hermano con la mirada.**

**Aaron: No nada en serio jejejeje -se va corriendo a su cuarto seguido de sus hermanos**

**Kiba: GRRRR... **

**Galy: Pero ya poniendonos serias, papá jamas deberia sentirse asi, mamá jamas lo cambiaria, o si?**

**Dende: Por guerrero Namekiano, que en un tiempo pasado fue y es la reencarnacion del rey de los demonios?**

**Kiba: Pues mira... – Pone sus brazos en garra.- Madre no seria capaz de hacerlo.- Hace crujir las tablas de sus manos.- Si tuviera el valor de hacerlo, la mataba con mis propias manos.**

**Galy: Si el es todo un personaje, fue malo y cambio y ahora... ¡¡Es el papa mas chingon del mundo! -se lleva las manos a la boca esperanzada que no la haya escuchado su padre.**

**Piccolo: ¿Que dijiste Galatea, hija? –moviendo una oreja de arriba abajo mientras caminaba hacia ella- Es que no te he podido escuchar bien.**

**Galy: ¡¡Que eres el papa mas fregon del universo! se cuelga de su padre y le planta un sonoro beso en la mejilla**

**Piccolo se le queda mirando de mala manera: Por esta vez, te creere.- La carga bien.- Porque...- empieza a hacerle cosquillas.- Os tengo a todos una sorpresa que sé, que no os va a gustar a ninguno.**

**Galy: ¿Otro hermanito? Jo padre, ya somos muchos, no has oido que la familia pequeña vive mejor?**

**Piccolo sonrojado: no es eso.- La suelta.- Os voy a llevar -mueve un dedo, como contandolos.- A todos a la clinica de vuestro abuelo, para chequeo.**

**Todos: ¡¡¡AAAYYYY NO JUEGUES!**

**Galy: Chales pá! Que esta de acuerdo con tio Don para que nos revise cada 3 semanas o que!**

**Piccolo: No es broma.- coge a Oril de la gorguera para que no huyera (OO este niño no se separa de la gorguera ni para bañarse, creeme).**

**Piccolo: sip.- Agarra a Kiba del cuello de la camisa.- Además, aqui vuestra hermana.- Le mira.- tiene que vacunarse, al igual que el otro.- mira a Oril.- Por obligacion.**

**Aaron: ¡¡Pues llevate a esos 2 y deja al resto en casita por fi!**

**Catahas: Ademas he sentido un pensamiento de mamá y creo que va a volver hoy o mañana (con tal de que no lo vacunen, es capaz de decir que vendra el abuelo Daimaoh**

**Piccolo, arrastrandolos: ¡Ni hablar! ¡Que despues pasa lo que paso la ultima vez!**

**Aaron: ¿Que cosa, que nos ibas a dar otro hermanito?**

**Galy: ¡Si tu eras el enfermo y ahora nos echas la culpa!**

**Oril: ¡GUARG! no quiero más hermanos.**

**Galy: Si calixto dice que mamá vuelve hoy o mañana ¿No crees que esto deberia estar limpio? Recuerda la ultima vez que regreso y encontro el palacio desordenado, alguien tuvo que dormir en la bañera y no fuimos nosotros -risitas burlonas**

**Piccolo con una gran gota de sudor: uu Por eso no quiero que os quedeis aquí. Mr. Momo me ha dicho que quiere via libra para limpiar tranquilamente.**

**Galy: ¡Pues llevanos a otra parte! Que tal mmmh no se ayudenme hermanos!**

**Piccolo: ¡AH! Ya sé lo que pasa.- dijo como si nada, metiendo a Oril y a Kiba en la aeronave.- ¿Es que no quereis ver a vuestra abuela ni comer chuches?**

**Galy: ¡¡¡YA SE LLEVANOS A THUNDERA Y LE CAEMOS DE SORPRESA A MAMA!- la carita se le ilumina.**

**Galy: ¡QUIERO CONOCER EL PLANETA NATAL DE MI ABUELA! (creo que a la niña se le olvido "el pequeño comentario de que su padre odiaba el nombre de Thundera y su soberano"**

**Dende, Oril y Kiba se tapan la boca y miran a su padre.**

**Piccolo: uu Que lugar habeis dicho?- intenta conservar la calma.**

**Galy: ¡ups!- se lleva las manos a la boca, mientras Aarón y Catahas y el resto se tapan los oidos.**

**Piccolo se giro lentamente, con los puños fuertemente cerrados; tan fuertes, que consiguio que las palmas de las manos le sangraran.**

**Piccolo, haciendo explotar su Ki: ¡¡¡NO VUELVAS A NOMBRAR ESE LUGAR EN MI PRESENCIA, NIÑA!**

**Galy se acurruca ocultando su cabeza con los brazos esperando un golpe: PERDON PERDONAME FUE SIN QUERER!**

**Aaron y Catahas temblaban de miedo al ver a su padre y estaban mudos de la impresion, hasta Calixto no sabia como reaccionar**

**Orión, soltandose de sus ataduras y abrazando por la espalda su padre.**

**Orión, a punto de llorar del miedo: ¡Por favor, padre! ¡Fue sin querer!- el Ki de Piccolo va bajando.- No lo volveremos a hacer.**

**Galatea corre hacia Alarian y la abraza con fuerza llorando de miedo, el resto de los niños estaba con ella.**


End file.
